At present, a bandgap reference circuit can be used as a stable voltage supply for wearable electronic devices. The wearable electronic devices generally require a low power consumption. Thus, reducing the power consumption of the bandgap reference circuit can help meet the low power consumption requirement of the wearable electronic devices. In fact, for other electronic equipment having the low power consumption requirement, reducing the power consumption of the bandgap reference circuit can be also very important.
To reduce the power consumption of the bandgap reference circuit, a high power consumption mode and a low power consumption mode of the bandgap reference circuit are respectively designed. When the function of the bandgap reference circuit is not needed, the bandgap reference circuit can be switched to the low power consumption mode. The high power consumption mode is relative to the low power consumption mode. Actually, the high power consumption mode is the normal operation mode of the bandgap reference circuit to generate stable output when the saving of the power consumption is not required. Therefore, the power consumption may be saved by switching the bandgap reference circuit between the high power consumption mode and the low power consumption mode.
However, the existing the bandgap reference circuits have a high design cost. The disclosed bandgap reference circuit is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.